We Didn't Start The Fire
by knickknack99
Summary: 1x2 get together. duo is playing his guitar, and remembering moments about how he and heero fell in love.


Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the song "We didn't start the fire" by Billy Joel

We Didn't Start The Fire

One-shot

2x1

Duo's POV

We were at another safe house with the fire blazing in the hearth. Heero was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table typing away on his lap top. Wufei was sitting cross legged by the fireplace mediating. Trowa and Quatre were cuddled up on the couch reading a book. Nothing new, except for me.

I was sitting on the window seat hugging my legs to my chest with my head resting on my knees. Just starring up at the stars. The difference was that for once I was quiet. The only noises heard in the room were the crackling of the fire and the tapping of computer keys. But I could feel their gazes on me, mostly from Heero.

Suddenly I stood and headed up the stairs feeling their questioning looks follow me. I entered the bedroom and got out my guitar. It was a dull black worn with age and use, but still sounded as if it were brand new. Heading back down stairs, I noticed that everyone had stopped what they were doing and watched me.

I sat back down in the window seat and gazed out at the stars. Pulling the handmade steel pick from my hair, strumming the strings a couple of times, I recall one of my old favorites and start singing.

_Harry Truman, Doris Day, Red China, Johnnie Ray  
South Pacific, Walter Winchell, Joe DiMaggio _

I smiled remembering that this was the song I was singing when Heero first kissed me. We were staying at another school and it was late at night.

I kept tossing and turning, sleep would not come, my demons were too strong. Heero as usual was on that damn lap top. I threw the covers off and reached for my guitar that was beside the bed. I started to play the first song that entered my mind.

_Joe McCarthy, Richard Nixon, Studebaker, television  
North Korea, South Korea, Marilyn Monroe _

Heero paused in his work and glanced at me. I ignored him, for he already knew of this nightly habit. To my surprise, though, he stopped working all together and joined me on the bed.

Stuttering I little, I continued to sing without pause.

_Rosenbergs, H-bomb, Sugar Ray, Panmunjom  
Brando, "The King and I" and "The Catcher in the Rye" _

He closed his eyes, resting his head against my shoulder. Startled, but not showing it, I close my eyes and lay my head back against the wall. I finish the song and don't move, neither does Heero.

Keeping my eyes closed, we stayed like this for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was only five minutes. I felt his weight shift and the next thing I know I feel lips pressed against mine.

My eyes open in shock, and sure enough there's midnight blue eyes starring right back into my amethyst colored ones. It's like a dream come true. I bring my hands up; one behind his head buried in his hair, and the other against his face caressing his cheek. Closing my eyes, I deepen the kiss.

Heero's arms come up and wrap around my neck, sandwiching the guitar between us almost painfully. Breaking for air, I glanced at Heero, who, to my complete surprise, was blushing and fidgeting nervously.

_Eisenhower, vaccine, England's got a new queen  
Marciano, Liberace, Santayana goodbye_

"Wow", was all I managed to get out in a breathless whisper. Still fidgeting, Heero looked at me and turned redder, if that's possible. He then stuttered, "Sss…sorry, I… I... I." and fell silent.

Shaking off my shock, I leaned forward and lightly kissed him. "It's okay Heero", chuckling softly, "Don't be so nervous. You look like you're going to have a heart attack, and I'm too tired to call 911."

Smiling slightly back, he looks down at his hands and whispers, "You're not upset?"

Grinning, I use my hand and lift up his face to look him in the eye, "Why would I be upset? I just had the most stunning creature in this universe kiss me." Winking, "And I wouldn't mind if he tried it again."

_  
We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it _

Smiling, he leaned forward and kissed me again. Breaking the kiss, he looked at his hands and asked nervously, "What are we, now?"

Shrugging, I reply, "Let's take it slow, and we'll see where we end up, okay?"

Nodding, he goes back to his original position beside me. Leaning against me, he asks quietly, "Can you play that song again? I really like it." Strumming my guitar, I start playing. Laying my head atop his, I start singing.

_Joseph Stalin, Malenkov, Nasser and Prokofiev  
Rockefeller, Campanella, Communist Bloc _

I grin at the memory. That night was like my dream come true, although we were confused about the whole "us" situation. It wasn't till two months later that we finally figured out exactly what "us" was.

_Roy hn, Juan Peron, Toscanini, dacron  
Dien Bien Phu falls, "Rock Around the Clock" _

It was like a nightmare that's stuck on repeat, never letting you wake up. Heero's in the medical unit in one of the many Winner mansions. It was suppose to be a simple recon mission, to find a small hidden OZ base. But it went wrong, Heero was discovered and captured.

When we found him, we thought he was dead. I felt queasy and slid down to the floor holding back a sob. He was covered in blood, bruised and swelling, and some parts twisted in unimaginable angles. I then saw red, Shinigami was awake. Turning to the others, in a low growl, "Get him out of here."

"B… but", stuttered Quatre.

"NOW", I growled, "I'll take care of things here."

Let's just say that there will never be any rebuilding to that place.

_Einstein, James Dean, Brooklyn's got a winning team  
Davy Crockett, Peter Pan, Elvis Presley, Disneyland _

Back at the Winner mansion, Heero was in critical condition. Both legs, one arm, and a few ribs were broken, and he was cut and bruised everywhere. He lost so much blood that the doctors needed to do three blood transfusions. Everyone, including me, were amazed that he survived.

I, for the first time, thanked God for saving him.

_Bardot, Budapest, Alabama, Krushchev  
Princess Grace, "Peyton Place", trouble in the Suez _

The bad part was that he was unconscious and hadn't woken up yet. I never left his side; Quatre even had one of his nurses set up a bed right next to Heero's so I could hold his good hand all night long. It was like living in Hell, watching him just lie there and not being able to do a damn thing.

Those days had me thinking long and hard. I came to the sudden realization that if anything happened to Heero, I wouldn't know what to do. The conclusion hit me like a ton of bricks, I was truly, deeply, soul completing in love with Heero.

He was my other half and I can't live without him.

It wasn't until eleven days later that he finally woke up.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it _

It was 2:23 in the morning, when I felt a soft squeeze on my hand. I woke up instantly, looking at Heero. I saw him smiling at me through the oxygen mask. He started to mouth something and then started coughing. I let go of his hand and carefully helped him sit up. Removing the mask, I helped Heero drink some water.

Grinning like a two year old during Christmas, I leaned forward and softly kissed him. Pulling back still grinning, I whispered softly, "You gave me the biggest scare of my life, Hee-chan."

Blinking at me, he muttered, "Sorry."

"Just don't do it again. Promise", I asked leaning forward to kiss him.

He just nodded in reply and met my lips with his. I kissed him long and hard. Pulling back I whispered close to tears, "I love you, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

Smiling in return, he whispered, "I love you too, Duo. Can you please sing that song that I like?"

Grabbing my guitar that I placed at the foot of my bed, I started quietly singing Heero's favorite song.

_Little Rock, Pasternak, Mickey Mantle, Kerouac  
Sputnik, Chou En-Lai, "Bridge on the River Kwai" _

That was the first time we admitted our love to each other, go figure that it takes Heero getting mutilated for me to figure out that I love him. Suddenly I feel his presence next to me, smiling up at him I motion with my head for him to sit. Sitting on the other side of the window, Heero gazed at me with a small smile on his face.

_Lebanon, Charles de Gaulle, California baseball  
Starkweather, homicide, children of thalidomide _

Once I finish the song, he leans forward and kisses me lightly on the lips. He starts to pull back but I quickly capture his lips again. Kissing him so thoroughly that when we broke apart we were both breathing quite heavily.

"I KNEW IT!" screams Quatre. Trowa and Wufei glance at us and smile. Quatre continues his rant of "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!"

_Buddy Holly, "Ben Hur", space monkey, Mafia  
Hula hoops, Castro, Edsel is a no-go _

Breaking out of my trance, I grin, "About time Q, I thought you'd gone blind or something."

Heero just starts blushing, realizing we've had an audience the whole time. Quatre just starts pouting and then breaks out into the biggest smile, "I'm so happy for you two. You're so cute."

Heero's blush disappears, and he gives Quatre a death glare growling, "I am not cute."

_U-2, Syngman Rhee, payola and Kennedy  
Chubby Checker, "Psycho", Belgians in the Congo _

"I didn't know that you played the guitar, Maxwell", Wufei states.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me", I state in reply.

Breaking the intense moment, Heero asks, "Can you play it again?"

Nodding my head, I start playing the song over.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

The fire in the hearth the only light source, casting intense shadows around the room; everyone stops what they are doing to listen to me. Heero and I just lock gazes with each other. The song continues coming from my lips with a practiced ease.

_Hemingway, Eichmann, "Stranger in a Strange Land"  
Dylan, Berlin, Bay of Pigs invasion _

By the time I break gazes with Heero, the room is empty. It seems Quatre got the idea to leave us alone and took Tro and Fei with him. Smiling I glance at Heero to see that he has fallen asleep by the window.

_"Lawrence of Arabia", British Beatlemania  
Ole Miss, John Glenn, Liston beats Patterson _

Smiling softly at the scene before me.

Heero has his legs hugged to his chest with his head resting on them. His face is pointed out toward the window, letting the moon caress him. The glow makes his skin pale, like an angel. There are times when I swear I see wings on his back. The moon caresses his face making him look even more exotic and heavenly.

_Pope Paul, Malcolm X, British politician sex  
JFK, blown away, what else do I have to say _

Sighing softly, for I really didn't want to disturb him, I prop my guitar up against the wall and place the pick back into my hair. I stand and pick up Heero very carefully, so I don't wake him. Cradling him to me, I take him up stairs to our room.

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it_

I set him in the bed gently. Going over to our dresser I grab a pair of pajamas, and quickly but carefully change Heero. I then change into my own night clothes and crawl in to bed beside him.

Curling him to me, I hold him from behind and bury my face into his hair. "I love you so much", I whisper.

_Birth control, Ho Chi Minh, Richard Nixon back again  
Moonshot, Woodstock, Watergate, punk rock  
Begin, Reagan, Palestine, terror on the airline  
Ayatollah's in Iran, Russians in Afghanistan _

"Love you too", I hear mumbled back. Smiling I hold him tighter and kiss his hair. Suddenly I felt his arms wrap around mine and take hold of my hands. "Don't let go", he mumbles again sleepily.

_"Wheel of Fortune," Sally Ride, heavy metal, suicide  
Foreign debts, homeless vets, AIDS, crack, Bernie Goetz  
Hypodermics on the shores, China's under martial law  
Rock and roller cola wars, I can't take it anymore _

I squeeze his hands and whisper, "Never."

_We didn't start the fire  
It was always burning  
Since the world's been turning  
We didn't start the fire  
No we didn't light it  
But we tried to fight it _

For as long as I live I'll never let him go. I'll be there to chase both our war demons away.

_We didn't start the fire  
But when we are gone  
Will it still burn on, and on, and on, and on... _


End file.
